Robbie Roosevelt (Liam's First America)
Description Robertson "Robbie" Barney Sandals Roosevelt '''(Born July 1, 1979) is an American sociologist, judge, and politician who served as the 47th President of the United States from 2021 to present. He was the first (Half) Asian-American to serve as president, and the youngest President in history. Since he had entered office, his average approval rating overall was about 52% ( 59.5 + 20 + 50 + 77.9 + X / 4 or 5). Some say his lowest was about 20% when he left office, others said that his was "up to 40%". His Secret Service name was Byzantine for his complex ideas and personality. His greatest achievements was uniting virtually all Americans briefly during his Presidency, helped advanced the country's technological achievements such as Laser weaponry or Nanotechnology (especially medical), provided the (according to many) failing Republican party another term, and critically acclaimed domestic and energy policies that improved standard of living and reduced pollution. However, he is criticized for quickly "losing the faith of the people" by his opponents through his handling of the Second Mexican-American War (but also eventually ending it) and having the "AWM" Crisis under his administration. Some Historians say he is most comparable to that of Richard Nixon. Early Life Before Presidency 2021 2022 Final days As the year hits 2023, the war is still raging on. Despite Roosevelt's best efforts, the failure of his generals to successfully reorganize the army in time. Despite many bombings and attempted counter attacks, Towards the end of the Second Mexican-American war, the United States has lost the states of California, Nevada, Texas, New Mexico, Texas, etc. to Mexican Occupation. Many of his detractors took the loss of most of the West as an opportunity to successfully blame Roosevelt for the "worthless" war. This had worked as many of his former supporters had lost faith, including his Vice President. Legacy Roosevelt was well known to be more of a "co-operative" than "competitive" President. With this, he gained support of most of the Democrats and most of the Republicans throughout his term. Energy and Pollution Roosevelt's policies and approach to energy has been widely regarded as an unexpected success. In the "Save Earth"? Bill, R Standard of Living Bipartisanship Second Mexican-American War The Second Mexican-American War was one of the main highlights of Roosevelt's presidency. It was widely regarded as a failure and resulted in the first actual defeat of the United States on direct combat and on their soil. Roosevelt was widely criticized for his failure make the army receive proper re-organization, unneccessary loss of life, and having a "weak" wartime government. However, it has been said that the war had helped done motivation and the finishing ingredients to a booming the economy (wartime), reduced unemployment to being almost unheard of (because of war-time employment, especially on American soil), and had pushed many companies to advance technologically to help supply troops and treat casualties on the battlefield. After narrowly avoiding impeachment with the help of the Supreme Court, Roosevelt was held as 'gunpoint' to end the war with Mexico and recover the United States from it's losses or face another impeachment. Roosevelt eventually complied, after discovering that he may be able to "regroup and get back" at Mexico someday. Despite ending the war, Roosevelt's former supporters in the government had launched another impeachment campaign that finally led to Roosevelt's fall. Ironically, his greatest achievement was being one of the the most successful Presidents to "Unite the United States from pretty much all walks of life" to having a nation ending up more divided after his impeachment. '''Arguments for Failure Roosevelt was widely criticized for his failure make the army receive proper re-organization, unneccessary loss of life, and having a "weak" wartime government. Roosevelt's main criticism was him doing "absolutely nothing to help with the war effort". According to a member of the Democratic Party, Roosevelt "would rather care about making speeches to help his approval rating than to help." Arguments include that Roosevelt had failed to properly manage and put the right generals on the job to help reorganize the military. While many had praised his wide range of strategic thinking, he was "disliked" for not being able to carry them out correctly and that he should have "done the war himself. But it was also argued that those who he had put in charge being incompetent had led to many to question Roosevelt's judgment of putting "the best people on the job". More criticisms was regarding Florida, that they had "been too unfaithful to the government due to silent temptations to revolt yet again", and that the President failed to keep the states faithful in the long-term of the war (although many others would argue that this was not the case). Another argument was the fact that the reason Mexico declared war was due to their frustration of Roosevelt "avoiding them", although many would say that Mexico had refused to co-operate or respond since the beginning. And that negotiations with Mexico should have been made the "second they had declared war". According to LA Times, "The 'worthless' loss of life was due to Roosevelt's mismanagement of his administration, Roosevelt even admitted he knew that a war may be coming, yet some could say that he had been too overconfident to think America was actually prepared for a surprise attack." A former sociologist professor stated, "He could have put out martial law, but he didn't. He could have banned anti-war speech, but he didn't. He cold have banned treasonous behavior, but he didn't. And what did people do? They threaten to tear the country apart. Roosevelt put a little too much faith and trust on his people, even politicians, specifically presidents, should know this. That is why we lost the war.". 'Counterarguments ' Those who still supported the impeached President had acknowledged that Roosevelt had been unsuccessful at handling the war. However, their several points mainly explained why the loss was not Roosevelt's fault. The main benefits the war had bring had helped finished jump-starting the economy, reduced unemployment to being almost unheard of (because of war-time employment, especially on American soil), and had pushed many companies to advance technologically to help supply troops and treat casualties on the battlefield. One of the main arguments why the United States has lost was that Mexico was supported with "a good portion of the world", to further back Roosevelt's warning about the "secret coalition". It was also argued that Roosevelt's loss was due to his war-time government was said to be "easily unfaithful". And that many of his "crucial" orders were, in actuality, not carried out during the height of the war. One historian has said that, "If the government had been a little more faithful, the US could have easily won the War." It was argued that the reason that Roosevelt had made speeches was so that he could, "get people motivated and to encourage them to unite politically as a nation". Another counterargument regarding "incompetent picks" were that the some of the picks were "the best available at the time" and that the President had been pressured to "act within literally minutes after the attack." (although many would say that pressure was not the case). Many would say that Mexico had refused to co-operate or respond since the beginning, and that Roosevelt's policy of "avoiding Mexico" was not the cause for the war. "It was a surprise attack," said a Libertarian, who had supported Roosevelt throughout the war, "Who would have known how much support Mexico have gotten? The Mexican government is actually a trigger away from collapsing from this war. The hour that they try to take away American guns, is the day they will have a revolt on their hands, is the week we could have turned the war around." The cause of the unfaithfulness, some argued, was due to the fact that many of Roosevelt's "detractors" had completely "given up" and many had planned to "betray the government" by fleeing the country, another case was that they also accused that the detractors also had their own "political ambitions" by several cases of attempting to secede from the United States. Those who don't attempt to flee or secede had made "anti-war protests" that had damaged American military institutions and co-operation that also led to the decline. It has been also noted that many of those who had accused Roosevelt of doing "absolutely nothing to help" had quickly given up shortly after the Mexican occupation of coastal California. According to a Facebook post by one of his former cabinet members, "His government was generally weak, but it wasn't completely Roosevelt's fault that it was weak... the government was given a good amount of control of the army, and what did they do? Most of them had easily decided to just abandon their position on the outskirts of the battlefield to be busy with trying to impeach our ''former President than to actually help do something about Mexico."'' Many on both sides could agree, however, that if the war had went differently (or without any wars at all), Robbie Roosevelt would become one of the greatest (peace-time) presidents in modern history. "AWM" Crisis Category:Liam's First America Category:Presidents of the United States